ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Showdown Part 2 (John Smith 10)
Story The Proto-TRUK is parked outside the debris field of Keplorr, which is now orbiting a gravitational field produced by the Galileans, which have grouped together in the core. John uses mana to form a bubble for his head, while Elektra has her helmet on. Brago has a gravity field around Tack, Ahsoka and Eddy, who were slightly comatose. He brings them into the Proto-TRUK, them closing the hatch. The air kicks in, as Tack, Ahsoka and Eddy begin to regain consciousness. Brago: There we go. They should be fine. The field I had them in had a limited amount of air in it, so they weren’t without oxygen. However, they’ll need a little recovery time. John: Thanks Brago. I don’t suppose you’re going to accept Tack’s offer and help us? Brago: Unfortunately, my place is here. We now need to reform Keplarr. I wish you luck, however. John raises a mana barrier, as the hatch opens, Brago floating out back to the planet. The hatch closes. Elektra: Tsk. He would’ve been a strong ally. He could destroy a planet if he wanted to. John: That’s why I’m glad he’s on our side. Tack: Ugh. What happened? Tack sits up, still groggy. John: You survived a planetary explosion. Living to fight another day. Tack: And Brago? Elektra: Has other priorities. Tack: I see. Sorry. I thought we could get his help. John: You thought right. We just need another strategy now. The communication system beeps, as Elektra presses the button. Gwen: (In a panik) John, help! The Intellectuary, he’s here! We can’t hold much, ah! The transmission ends, as Elektra looks to John, who’s face is serious. Elektra: How do we play this one? John: Track the call location. I’ll search for her mana. We’ll get these guys to safety and Eddy: No. We’re good. Eddy sits up, rubbing his head. Eddy: Let’s save Gwen. John: You sure? Eddy: (Smiling) Yep. John shakes his head, smiling. John: Alright. Let’s go. End Scene The Proto-TRUK flies over the canyons of Geonosis, the air space swarming with Lepidopterrans. Ahsoka: Can’t believe we’re here of all places. Elektra: Why? John: This is where the Clone Wars began a year ago. Tack: They’ve been in shambles since. Plumbers have had to be here constantly to maintain order. John: Our team’s down there somewhere. Gwen is somewhere close to the Plumber base. We’ll regroup with them and Eddy: Incoming! Eddy’s eyes glow turquoise, as he takes control of the Proto-TRUK. He causes it to lean to the side, dodging a nuclear blast. John looks out the window, seeing Atomix flying towards them, charging another shot. John: He was waiting for us. Or me at least. Elektra: Take him out then. We’ll get Gwen. John nods, as Eddy opens the hatch. John jumps out, transforming into Granodite. He fires a mana blast at Atomix, gaining his attention. Atomix: Why hello General John. You’ve kept me waiting. Even destroying your Plumber forces got boring. Atomix fires several nuclear blasts in a row at Granodite, who dodges gracefully. Granodite extends mana ropes, as Atomix drops, flying off. He fires nuclear blasts back at Granodite, leading him towards the colosseum. Granodite blasts Atomix, him allowing the attack to connect. Atomix comes out of the smoke, grabbing Granodite. Atomix: Seismic Toss! Atomix spins, as they go hurtling towards the ground, right in the middle of the colosseum. They crash, the two launched to opposite sides of the colosseum. Granodite and Atomix both revert, the two staring each other down. Intellectuary: Last time, you had a friend helping. Now, you have no one here to save you. John: Just means I can go all out on you. Intellectuary: If you wanted me dead, you would’ve killed me already. I’m still alive for some reason. John: Yeah. You use alien forms I can’t. You have no mana. You seem to know everything about me, and my past. Intellectuary: And why do you think that is? John: I don’t know. But I think the answer is in the rest of your face. John thrusts his palm forward, a burst of air hitting Intellectuary in the face. It blows the bandage off his head, as John gasps. The right side of the Intellectuary’s face is a burned version of John’s, his right eye forced shut. John: Me? You’re, me? No. (Gasps) The clone in the fire. Intellectuary: There you go. It all makes sense now, doesn’t it. That incident. That spirit that tried to take us over. We used Ditto to try to split free. However, that spectral interference split us into two. You possess your mana powers, which allow you to transform without an Omnitrix. I had to steal one to do so, when I realized that our alien forms were split. However, I got something in the split as well. I was apparently chosen as worthy, for this. Intellectuary swings his arm out, summoning Rustic. John gasps in terror, him backing away. John: Rustic. The Keyblade. Intellectuary: Is now mine. I got curious after I discovered my abilities with a sword. Reflex from our past training, but I never imagined that I would have this. It shows once and for all that I am the true John. The one that should dominate. I am your dominant side, the strong one. The one that is you. And with the Keyblade, I will merge us together, making us whole again, with me in charge! Intellectuary transforms into Fasttrack, swinging his sword into reverse grip. John transforms into Diamondhead, as he grows a stack of crystals, pulling a crystal sword out of it. Fasttrack: Is that the best you can do? Diamondhead: It works in a pinch. Fasttrack dashes at Diamondhead, Diamondhead punching the ground. A wave of crystal towers shoot out of the ground, which Fasttrack dodges. Fasttrack attacks with a blur of sword strikes, Diamondhead lifting his crystal sword to parry. Fasttrack dashes around Diamondhead’s back, stabbing Rustic into Diamondhead’s back. Diamondhead groans, as a diamond tower grows and slams into Fasttrack, him coming down easy. Diamondhead slams his hands into the ground, a crystal dome forming around him. He grows three more swords, as he transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms grabs his four swords, spinning two of them. Four Arms: Oh, yeah. Now we’re! A shockwave pierces through the crystal, slamming into Four Arms, sending him crashing through the other end. He tumbles back, catching himself with his lower two swords. Ultimate Fasttrack stares at Four Arms through the hole, smiling. Ultimate Fasttrack: Four swords? You don’t seem too confident with your chances. Four Arms: Figure it’d give me the advantage. Ultimate Fasttrack coils his sword arm up, uncoiling as he thrusts at sword at Four Arms. Four Arms jumps over the sword shockwave, as he comes crashing down at Ultimate Fasttrack. Ultimate Fasttrack slightly coils and uncoils his legs, moving back to dodge. Four Arms twirls all four swords, cyclones of blades swinging at Ultimate Fasttrack. Ultimate Fasttrack coils and uncoils his sword arm as Four Arms swings his blades in an X formation. The sword shockwave shatters three of the swords and hits Four Arms in the chest, him tumbling back into a wall. Ultimate Fasttrack: (Spinning his sword) Now, Even if you moved that slow, you should’ve still been a The remaining crystal sword is thrown at Ultimate Fasttrack, as he repels it with a glance. Lightning travels across the ground, shocking Ultimate Fasttrack. He groans, as Shocksquatch charges Ultimate Fasttrack, tackling him and grabbing his leg. He swings Ultimate Fasttrack overhead and slams him into the ground several times, as Ultimate Fasttrack glows, turning into Davy Jones. Davy Jones kicks Shocksquatch in the face, flipping away. Davy Jones: Tricky. But you can’t win on tricks Shocksquatch fires a blast of lightning, Davy Jones dodging. He summons Rustic, going to cut through the lightning. It strikes the tip, electrocuting Davy Jones. Shocksquatch: Eh, keep quiet, will ya?! You taunt too much. Davy Jones throws Rustic, it spinning like a windmill. Shocksquatch deflects Rustic with a lightning aura, as Davy Jones dashes in, punching Shocksquatch several times. Shocksquatch catches a fist, shocking Davy Jones. Davy Jones grips Shocksquatch’s arm, as he knees him several times. Shocksquatch grins, as he releases lightning from his foot, going towards the crystal debris. The debris is shocked, as it begins to levitate. Davy Jones’ expression drops, as Shocksquatch smirks. Shocksquatch: I just figured this one out. Pretty cool, eh? Shocksquatch launches the debris at Davy Jones, him flipping back to dodge. Shocksquatch shifts to NRG, firing a radiation blast at Davy Jones, hitting him square on. NRG then channels heat into the ground, a lava wave being launched at Davy Jones. Davy Jones shifts to Lodestar, creating a magnetic force field around himself, protecting himself. Lodestar: Surely you know this one. Lodestar fires magnetic waves, lifting NRG off the ground, unable to move. NRG: Yeah, yeah. I still think this is the stupidest weakness that this guy could have. NRG tries to move his arm to grab his helmet, but Lodestar prevents it. NRG shifts to Quilscade, as he falls to the ground. He fires several thorns at Lodestar, who causes Rustic to levitate around him, spinning to deflect the thorns. Quilscade charges in, pulling out a thorn and swinging it at Lodestar. He tries to move Rustic to defend, but Quilscade makes it past, spearing Lodestar in the head. His head spins back rapidly, until Lodestar catches it. Lodestar: Obviously not the best for fighting a non-metal being. Lodestar transforms into Ultimate Gravattack, his hands glowing with blue energy. Quilscade is lifted off the ground, orbiting Ultimate Gravattack along with the mini-planetoids. Quilscade: Haven’t seen this guy before. You’ve been busy. Quilscade fires thorns at Ultimate Gravattack, them being caught in the gravity field. Rustic soars at Quilscade, aiming for his heart. Quilscade shifts to Upchuck, shrinking as he grabs the hilt of Rustic. Upchuck: Gotcha! Ultimate Gravattack: Ah, you think it’s so simple. Ultimate Gravattack holds his hand out, Rustic vanishing from Upchuck’s grip and into Ultimate Gravattack’s grip. Ultimate Gravattack swings Rustic, a gravity wave traveling with the swing, slamming into Upchuck. Upchuck goes flying, as he extends his tongues, catching a mini-planetoid. He pulls it in and swallows it. Upchuck: Ah. That’s pretty good. Upchuck then starts floating, looking at himself. Ultimate Gravattack frowns, confused. Ultimate Gravattack: It isn’t me. Upchuck: Hm. Looks like I now have gravity powers! Upchuck flies at Ultimate Gravattack, as Ultimate Gravattack motions the mini-planetoids to fly above him, Upchuck dragged along with it. They spin rapidly, Upchuck a blur in the rotation. Upchuck: (Woozy) Ugh, I think I’m going to be sick. Upchuck spits the mini-planetoid as an energy ball, Ultimate Gravattack deflecting it with Rustic. Upchuck lands on Ultimate Gravattack’s head, going to punch him. Upchuck floats helplessly over Ultimate Gravattack, as Ultimate Gravattack makes a guillotine strike to Upchuck, sending him crashing down. Upchuck reverts, Ultimate Gravattack laughing. Ultimate Gravattack: Give it up. I am the real John, proven by the fact I wield the Keyblade. You are insignificant, a nothing. My power far exceeds yours. John stands up, face hidden and silent. John reaches into his pocket, pulling out a paper charm in the shape of a star. Ultimate Gravattack raises an eyebrow, as John reaches at his collar, pulling out the Purific Ave. Ultimate Gravattack’s face drops, seeing what was happening. Ultimate Gravattack: No! Ultimate Gravattack motions his hands, John being lifted into the air. John touches the Purific Ave and the charm together, a large flash of light enveloping the colosseum. John lands on the ground, holding the Oathkeeper Keyblade. The Oathkeeper's shaft displays two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings. Its teeth partially resemble a star, while the paper charm is hanging as a keychain. John: You think you’re worthy to wield the Keyblade? You just got the luck of the draw. I have to admit, I’m just about done with you. John stomps his feet into the ground, motioning his arm back in a pulling motion. Ultimate Gravattack is launched at John, preparing to swing Rustic. John swings Oathkeeper, an arc of light shining from the teeth. He strikes Ultimate Gravattack on his core, him falling to the ground. Ultimate Gravattack gets up, shifting to Ultimate Mummy Dusk. Ultimate Mummy Dusk: Stainless steel. You can’t bend it, you can’t cut it. But it can cut you. Ultimate Mummy Dusk holds Rustic in reverse grip, as metal bandage appendages sharpen, coming out of his back. Ultimate Mummy Dusk charges, slashing at John. John parries, forcing Rustic into Ultimate Mummy Dusk’s foot. He spins, arcing Oathkeeper up and repelling each bandage blade with one graceful stroke. John’s hand glows with mana, which is converted into light as it travels up the Keyblade. He fires a blast of light, rocketing Ultimate Mummy Dusk back. Ultimate Mummy Dusk reverts, as John flies at him with airbending. Intellectuary: Stay away! Intellectuary thrusts Rustic at John, John striking Intellectuary’s hand, sending Rustic flying. John stomps the ground, a rock body prison coming up and pinning Intellectuary to the wall. He struggles, as John holds Oathkeeper to Intellectuary’s neck. John: Why did you summon Kronos? You obviously aren’t on good terms with him. Intellectuary: I didn’t think he’d be stronger than us. But that dimension is your dumping ground, so I was hoping to find it there. John: It? What is it? Intellectuary: The key to my victory. Unfortunately, you won’t get to experience it. A time cannon blast is fired down from the sky, desolating part of the colosseum. John looks up, seeing the Chronian fleet entering the Geonosis airspace. Intellectuary laughs, as he turns into Darkside. Darkside: You will die by the Titan’s hand. Farewell. A Corridor of Darkness opens, sucking Darkside in. John groans, as he transforms into Super John, taking to the air. End Scene Gwen: Fall back! Fall back! The clone forces and the Plumbers begin their retreat as the Chronian fleet increases. Rouge, Xylene and Andreas hurry aboard the carrier along with Kai, Gwen and Cody. The Proto-TRUK is attacking the Chronian ship, frantically dodging their attacks. Eddy is in a meditative position as he controls the ship. Elektra and Tack are sitting at the controls, steering and firing. Ahsoka has herself braced as they shake like a rag doll. Ahsoka: Is attacking them really necessary? Tack: We have to give the others a chance to get away. We have to hold out! A mana blade pierces through a Chronian ship, it imploding. Elektra scoffs at the sight of it. Elektra: Took you long enough. Super John appears, as he twitches his foot. He blasts through a Chronian ship, as they all focus their fire on him. Super John’s chaos mana aura expands, shielding against them. Super John twitches his sword hand, as it appears over his head. A mana blade slices clean through several Chronian ships. The Chronian Flagship approaches, as a large time energy Kronos forms on top of it, it being just his upper body. Kronos: John Smith. You finally decide to face me. At full power. Super John: Actually, I’m not at full power. But I’m still enough to beat you. Time slows down, as Kronos swings his scythe. Super John parries with Oathkeeper, as time energy is released. The two continue to clash, the released energy blowing away every other ship. They all escape out into space, while Kronos fires a time blast. Super John takes it, his chaos mana coating protecting him. Super John doubles over, then extends, forming a large spiral of chaos mana as he obliterates the flagship, it imploding. Kronos regenerates aboard another Chronian ship, displeased. Kronos: Fire. Fire! The Chronian ships continue to attack, surrounding Super John. Super John crouches in, as he opens up, a Chaos Blast tearing through the ships. Kronos slices Super John with his scythe, it making a clean cut through the chaos mana coating. Super John roars in pain, the sound waves turning into mana, destroying Kronos. Super John then teleports away, leaving Kronos’ forces decimated. Kronos: Gone again. Perhaps it is time to stop chasing him, and aim a little closer to home. If you can hear me, John Smith. I’m heading to Earth. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Tack * Eddy * Ahsoka Tano * Brago * Galileans * Gwen Tennyson * Rouge * Andreas * Xylene * Cody Villains * Intellectuary * Lepidopterrans * Kronos * Chronian Fleet Aliens By John * Granodite * Diamondhead * Four Arms * Shocksquatch * NRG * Quilscade * Upchuck * Super John By Intellectuary * Atomix * Fasttrack * Ultimate Fasttrack * Davy Jones * Lodestar * Ultimate Gravattack * Ultimate Mummy Dusk * Darkside Trivia * The origins of the Intellectuary are finally revealed. He is the dead body of John Smith that died in Fistful of Clones. * Intellectuary has control of Rustic, revealing why John couldn't use it. * John sees the new Ultimate forms of Gravattack and Mummy Dusk for the first time. * John uses Purific Ave and Kairi's charm to create the Oathkeeper Keyblade. * It's revealed that Intellectuary's goal is in Kronos' prison dimension. * Shocksquatch's electric levitation powers are introduced. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kronos Arc